


Queen of Hearts

by ThorneofAcre



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of the Musketeers [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anne's POV, Badass queen, Gen, Implied Aramis/Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneofAcre/pseuds/ThorneofAcre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musketeers and their captain tell the queen of their suspicions regarding the Cardinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

 

All she could think of for a whole minute after hearing about it was that she should have known.

For a second, she wasn’t the Queen of France, the Mother of Mercy. For a second, she was only Anne, far away from her home, surrounded by people she had trusted, one of whom had tried to kill her. Irrational fear and anger coursed through her with equal fervor, and she found herself torn. She was the queen, regal, merciful yet absolute. But she was also a woman, soft and fragile, wanting nothing more than for a pair of strong arms to encase her with the promise of love and protection.

“You’re sure of this?” her voice was soft, barely a whisper but the Captain heard none the less.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. But there is abundant evidence.” His eyes met hers and Anne could see that he was trying to persuade and reassure all with one gaze. He was a true and loyal servant of the crown.

But wasn’t that what she had thought of the Cardinal? Where had that led her? And putting her faith in her husband was futile, he was the Cardinal’s man more than the Cardinal was his. There was no one she could turn to except…

Her eyes searched out Aramis’, standing behind his captain and she knew in her heart that this was a man who would put her above king and country and duty and everything else, if she so desired. The musketeer had a peculiar if somewhat endearing habit of never bowing down completely. He had his head raised and he met her gaze steadily.

In his eyes she saw confirmation of the terrible truth, rage, but above all, a promise. A promise to love and protect what he held dear. He dipped his head slightly, and all of a sudden Anne felt foolish.

Here she was doubting the very men that would lay down their lives before letting harm come to her. They had proven their loyalty irrevocably in her eyes when they had gone up against all odds and laughed in the face of death itself, ready to defend her to their last breath at the convent.

She suppressed a shiver at the memory of the incident. It had been traumatic and nerve racking, no doubt. But it had also proven beyond suspicion that there were still those who lived by a code which they valued more than life itself. Before then she had known that there were people who would give their lives for her, but it had been a distant notion. It had been humbling and empowering all at once, the realization that these men would actually lay bare their throats at the tip of the enemy's swords for her if she so commanded it.

What was one man’s betrayal when compared to all the loyalty of such fine men? And surely, some part of her had always suspected, the true intentions behind the Cardinal’s often harsh methods.

“Why would he do such a thing?” she asked, her voice ringing strong once more as her back straightened. The musketeers behind the Captain looked at one another. There were the usual three of them present, including Aramis. Their youngest comrade was absent and for a second Anne wondered where the young man was. Athos maintained his countenance but Porthos lifted his shoulders in a ‘your guess is as good as mine’ shrug.

The captain took off his hat and sighed. “I cannot be certain what motives he could have had for ordering such a thing. Perhaps it was a nothing more than a play for power. He did seem awfully quick to suggest that the Count’s daughter replace you on the throne.”

Her eyes narrowed. Behind the captain, Athos spoke. “If I may, your majesty?” he continued when she nodded and Treville took a step to the side to allow him to come forwards, “The Cardinal is driven not by power, but by, forgive the irony, loyalty.”

There were confused glances all around and Athos stopped his comrades from speaking with a raised hand. “I am not suggesting he was right in doing what he did. Merely that his reasons would no doubt be extremely patriotic, at least in his eyes. What I understand from the man’s character is that he would do anything for what he thinks is the good of France, that there is no line he wouldn’t cross.”

The captain seemed to be considering the words of his soldier but it was Aramis who put into words what Anne was thinking. “What are you talking about? How exactly would killing the queen be good for France?”

Athos turned slightly to acknowledge him, but it was Porthos who answered. “Think about it. The queen has proven that she has standing with the king. If he could replace her with a pawn of his own, he would have complete control over the king in all matters.”

Anne nodded. It made sense. Yet, like Athos said, it wasn’t about power for the Cardinal. The man was in his own warped sense, immensely devoted to his duty. The only other reason to order her death when she had gone to the Bourbon-les-eaux to bathe in the waters there…

“He must have also thought that France would benefit from a queen who is more likely to produce an heir to the throne and avoid civil war if something was to happen to its king.”

All four men in the room visibly stiffened. The other musketeers’ expressions remained a closed mask but Aramis was an open book. Hot, wild rage clouded his features and he almost growled.

“Whatever that vile man’s reasons, we must strike him down like the snake he is and get rid of him once and for all!” He looked ready to march up to the Cardinal and demand his surrender on pain of death immediately.

“There will be none of that,” Anne said. All the men looked at her in disbelief but again it was Aramis who voiced it.

“You cannot possibly be thinking of letting him get away with this! This is no time for mercy! That…-“

“Aramis.” The quiet admonishment from Athos had the musketeer breaking off abruptly. Anne allowed a smile to break through, feeling more in control than she had ever felt before. Now was not the time for rash judgments. Getting rid of the cardinal would only assure the appointment of his successor, and God only knew what kind of man he would be. Better the devil they knew than one they didn’t.

“I understand your outrage. However the Cardinal is the king’s first minister. I assure you I’m not so naïve as to think that by forgiving him he would see the error of his ways.” Aramis looked down, chastised. Anne continued, “Having power over him would assure he does not try anything like this and stay in line in the future.”

Anne noticed the captain nodding appreciatively. Somehow the simple gesture boosted her confidence like nothing ever had before. Here was a man, respected and loved by his men, and he approved of her suggestion. She did not have much experience in handling matters of state such as these, but with such men backing her up, it was probably time to change that. Maybe, with their support, she could afford to have a more active role in the on goings of the country she had ruled so far in name only.

“You make a valid point your majesty,” Treville said. “However we would need to demonstrate to him just exactly how much power we have over him. If you would assist us, orchestrating a scene so that he gives a full confession in your presence should not be difficult.”

Anne bowed her head slightly. “I would do whatever you ask of me, Captain. I trust in your judgment and the loyalty of your men.”

“Then, together, we will bring an end to the Cardinal’s schemes,” Aramis vowed, putting back his hat. “A holy man such as him belongs on his knees, anyways.”

The captain turned to glare at his musketeer but Athos and Porthos seemed to agree.

Anne smiled.

 


End file.
